


"You tell me"

by itotoro



Series: Fics my beta likes [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Highschool to College, conversation freeform?, devoid of any true description, my beta called this a haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/itotoro
Summary: two conversations overheard, over years
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Fics my beta likes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Shot Thru the Heart: A Writing Collection





	"You tell me"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Two girls lay down on the grass by the outskirts of the campsite. It was the awaited stargazing event of the highschool freshmen, hours after the program formally ended. Now the students were left to their own devices: to play games in tents with the big groups or to wander off in pairs.

The older girl rubbed her nose. The air was cold and the grass wet; she shivered. "That's a random question, Sana."

The younger girl, eyes bright and voice hyper despite the late night, rolled to face her. The lamplight traced the soft features of her face. "It's late at night at the biggest outdoor sleepover we'll ever experience. Of course it's time for random questions."

The older girl snorted. "That's a good point. Have you ever been in love?"

"I asked first!"

"Fine. I haven't." The older girl scooted closer, arms wrapped around herself. "You?"

"I won't call it love just yet," said the younger girl, picking at the blades of grass between them, "but yes. It's really exciting."

"Oh?" The older girl rolled towards her. "Who's the lucky guy, Sana?"

The younger girl stopped picking at the grass. "Well," she said, "it's a secret." She sat up, looking at the campsite. At the center was a group playing with glowsticks.

"Is he there?" asked the older girl.

"It's a secret."

"You're no fun. You brought it up in the first place."

"Let's join them. It looks fun."

"So he IS there!"

"It’s a secret!"

#

Two students sat at the benches of the school gymnasium. It was the tryouts for the highschool volleyball team. At the courts, the older members demonstrated the various drills each recruit had to accomplish. The sound of the balls skidding on the floor filled the building with energy.

"What is love like, Sana?" asked the aspiring outside hitter. 

The aspiring setter looked up from her half-empty water jug. "Why do you want to know?"

The outside hitter shrugged. "Just curious."

The setter smiled into her water jug.

"And don't give me that ‘it's a secret’ shit you've been throwing at me the whole week."

"Well, you have to tell me why you want to know."

"I'm saying, I'm just curious."

"Well, it's just a secret then."

"I'm going to pout at you until you tell me."

The two girls paid no heed to the whistle of the coach as new instructions were handed out to the recruits.

"Alright," said the setter, "I'll spill. Stop looking at me like that."

The outside hitter leaned back. "Awesome. So what is it like?"

The setter paused, before taking the outside hitter's hand in her own. "This warmth," said the setter, "it's a lot like this. And there's energy in the air like right now."

The outside hitter squeezed the hand. "Does it do that?"

"Yes, but with your lungs sometimes."

"That doesn't sound comfortable."

"Love isn't comfortable, it's really exciting."

The whistle blew again, and the recruits shuffled off the benches, heading to the courts.

#

Two girls sat at the stone steps of the school lobby. It was late afternoon, a cool orange glow bathing the T-shaped walkway that converged at the steps. Other students passed them by, greeting their mothers or drivers. The two girls waited for the schoolbus to pick them up by the flagpole at the center of the driveway roundabout.

"I'm guessing that love is like this," said the older girl as she tied her hair in a tight ponytail, "it starts out with a spark, then becomes warmth and energy."

The younger girl stared at her, long hair careless over her shoulders. "That sounds a lot like our lesson from science class."

"But am I wrong?"

"You tell me."

"Actually, I can't. You tell me, ms. I'm-so-in-love."

"Well," said the younger girl, "I guess it starts out the same way."

"So I WAS right."

"But it's different!" The younger girl gestured to the air before her, as if trying to grasp something. "Like, sometimes it can be warm, but then coldness seeps into it-"

"Coldness can't 'seep in', Sana, heat travels."

"But the perception is that of coldness seeping in, Nayeon. I'm only stating an observation, from which we can draw a hypothesis."

"Gross!"

The younger girl giggled, clasping her hands on her lap. "You're the one who started with the science references."

"I didn't know you'd fire away." 

There was a pause before the older girl sighed, tucking her chin in the palm of her hand. "Guess i'll find out for myself once I actually meet someone."

The younger girl clasped her hands together again. "Yeah." 

#

Two students sat in the back row of their biology class. The teacher was notorious for her droning voice; thirty minutes in, the students had all but tuned her out.

"Sana," whispered the class beadle, "Junwan asked me out!"

Her friend looked up from her cellphone game. "What?"

"Junwan asked me out!"

"Junwan? From the other section?"

"Yes!"

"Prom prince Junwan?"

"Yes!"

"Nayeon," said the friend, "that's wonderful."

"It is. What game is that?"

"Flappy bird. Want to try?"

"Sure." The beadle took the phone, restarting the game.

"Do you like him?"

"He's cute," said the beadle, eyes on the phone. "And all the girls like him."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"I mean, I wouldn't know yet, Sana." The beadle cursed, a little too loud. “Shit, did the teacher see?"

"She isn't looking."

"Good.” The beadle started a new round of the game. “Anyway, I'm just giving it a shot. If I could fall in love with anyone, it would be him."

"That's," said the friend, "that's true."

#

Two girls sat at a table on the outskirts of the school fairgrounds. The day was the Friday before February 14th. The school fair was in motion; the field repurposed for rickety rides and inflatables, with rows of booths managed by various classes and clubs. Somewhere on the grounds there were students chasing other students, pulling them into marriage booths.

The older girl lifted her head from the younger girl's shoulder. "That guy, Sana."

The younger girl looked up from her cup of ice cream. "What about him?"

"He was totally eyeing you. I think he's Haru from a class below us?"

"Alright."

"He's popular with the ladies."

"He looks the type."

"Not interested at all?"

"Well," said the younger girl, "I'm not looking for anything. You know, we're graduating soon."

"You used to be so interested in love. Why the change of heart?"

"It has been years, Nayeon. Feelings can change."

"Was your crush in the upper batch? The one you kept sighing about?"

"Secret," said the younger girl. "At the rate you're going, you'll never find out."

"Watch me," said the older girl. "I'll figure it out one way or another."

#

Two volleyball players sat in the back seat of the highschool varsity bus. Outside it was dark; everyone else in the bus was asleep.

"Nayeon?" asked the setter.

The ace stirred, peeling her forehead off the windowpane. Her jacket, a temporary blanket, fell from her shoulders. "What's up, Sana?"

"I think I'm gay."

"Shit. Really?"

The setter clasped her hands, put them on her lap.

"I didn't mean 'shit' in a bad way, okay? I'm just surprised. I don't meet gay people often." The ace reached her hand, but drew it away. "Since when?"

"Can we talk about it later? I'm tired."

"Yeah, sure." The ace shifted, resting her shoulder on the side of the bus. "Wait, are you cold?"

"Huh?"

"Use my jacket."

"I'm good, thanks Nayeon."

"I'll pout until you take it."

"You know I can't say no to that."

"Exactly. Now take it."

The setter pulled her arms through the sleeves of the ace's jacket, zipping it up. "Thanks."

"Anytime," said the ace.

* * *

In the arid climate of their commencement exercises, Nayeon realized two things.

One, that Sana suited the deep blue of the graduation robes so much that it made her heart hurt.

Two, that she was in love.

Sana's family left shortly after the program ended, and Nayeon had been pulled by Junwan to greet his parents by the entrance of the hall. Their two families shared a celebratory lunch at the Chinese restaurant across the campus grounds.

In between having to hold Junwan's hand and having to smile in front of her parents, Nayeon forgot that she was in love.

* * *

Two former teammates met in the lobby of the Falcons' gymnasium. The schedule for the afternoon was a friendly skirmish between the Suwon Cadets and the Hwaseong Falcons.

The Cadet ace dropped her duffel bag on the floor. It was an hour before the scheduled skirmish.

The Falcon setter was talking to her teammates before walking over to the Cadet. "Want to bring those in?"

"Is it open?"

"Yeah."

The Cadet lifted her duffel bag off the floor, slinging it over her shoulder. "Been a while, Sana."

"You too. You're looking great, Nayeon. How have you been?"

"Same old, same old."

The entrance of the gym pulled into a long hallway, a tunnel around the building. Other students passed them by, carrying cones and spare balls.

The Cadet snorted. "Who's she?"

"Who's who?"

"The one you smiled at. Is she your girlfriend?"

The Falcon directed them to a stairway, opening up into a bright hall. Already the sound of shoes skidding on the court filled the air, other Falcons already in uniform as they lined up to one side. The Falcon and the Cadet walked to the seats meant for the Cadets.

"Oh, she's the team manager," said the Falcon.

"You're not playing yet?

"In a bit."

"So, do you like her?"

"She's the team manager."

"So you do like her."

"Nayeon," said the Falcon, "stop."

The other Cadets trickled in, filling the seats around the ace. The Falcons' setter joined the rest of the team in beginning drills.

#

On the court, two rivals faced off. It was the first finals match of the season, Suwon Cadets against Hwaseong Falcons. The junior ace had singlehandedly brought the Cadets to the finals for the first time in ten years, now pitted against the longtime champion.

The Cadets’ star player scored service ace after service ace. The Falcon coach called a time out, switching in their junior setter before the referee blew the whistle.

The star player faltered; her jump was a step late, and in a rush she served a ball straight into the hands of the setter.

The setter received it, raising the ball for a cut shot by the Falcons’ ace.

The Falcons’ ace set the ball instead, the setter tipping it over the net to score.

#

Two volleyball players stood in a line at the locker room of the gymnasium.

The Suwon Cadets suffered a devastating loss against the Hwaseong Falcons, marking the end of the season. Members of both teams shared the showers, with only two players left in the queue.

"Good season," said the Cadet. "You played well."

"Thanks," said the Falcon. "See you next season."

"I'm guessing you're captain for the Falcons next year?"

"What gave it away?"

"Last to shower. "

"By that logic, so are you."

"Exactly."

The showers running at the same time filled the room with steam and noise. Any conversation inside the locker room was drowned out by the sound of rushing water.

"I miss talking to you," said the Cadet.

"What?"

"The season was fun."

"I heard what you said the first time," said the Falcon. "I just don't believe it."

One of the showers opened, and the Falcon left.

#

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Two team captains sat face-to-face at the gymnasium clinic. Above ground the fourth set of the second finals match between the Hwaseong Falcons and the Suwon Cadets was in full swing. The Hwaseong Falcons led the match by a set.

The Falcon captain winced as the doctor stitched the cut on her jaw. "It should heal."

"Sana, I'm not talking about the cut on your jaw."

The Falcon captain looked at her. "When did you find out?"

"Graduation." The Cadet captain took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I took so long."

The Falcon captain pursed her lips. "Well," she said, "it's too late for that. "

#

The bright hall thrummed with energy. Neck and neck ran the score of the Suwon Cadets and the Hwaseong Falcons on the fourth set of the match. The Hwaseong Falcons led the season 2-1. 

The Cadets’ coach called a time out, pulling in the captain for the service. She stood at the corner of the court, meters from the line.

On the opposite end of the court was the Falcons’ captain, knees bent and eyes trained on the ball.

The Cadet ran, tossing the ball into the air.

The Falcons braced for a service ace. 

The serve was weak for the Cadet’s signature ace, inches away from snagging on the net. It fell on the Falcons’ side of the court with a soft thud.

#

Two women sat on the benches of the empty gymnasium.

The Cadets lost the season to the Falcons by the fourth game. The captains stayed behind, watching the janitorial staff clean the floor of their last college game.

“Good game,” said the younger woman. 

"Why'd you stay?" asked the older woman as she watched the mop trail on the court floor. "Didn't your bus leave already?"

"My house is nearer here. And I wouldn't want to miss the last mop of my college volleyball career."

The lights of the hall were dimmed out, the darkness a space for warm sunset light to filter through the windows.

"I broke up with Junwan."

The younger woman looked up from her water jug. "What?"

"I broke up with him."

"Recently?"

"A week after grad."

"Oh. Alright."

"You're curious."

"Well, will you tell me why?"

"It's a secret!"

"I won't ask again."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

The janitor wrung his mop in the automated bucket, dragging it across the court floor.

"During grad," said the older woman, "I realized two things."

The younger woman looked at her, eyes searching for something.

"One, that I knew what love was all this time. Two, that I didn't love Junwan."

The light from the window dimmed, shadows slowly moving across the court. The janitor packed up his bucket, pulling it off to the side.

"Hey," said the older woman, "say something."

"I don't know what to say."

"How about, 'Nayeon, I love you too'?"

"You love me?"

"Yeah. Sorry it took so long."

"You're gay?"

"Sana-sexual maybe."

The younger woman laughed. "One way to put it."

The older woman chuckled. "How else do I put it? I've only ever been in love once in my life."

"And if I break your heart?"

"Please, I've broken it enough times myself. Do your worst."

#

Instead of breaking Nayeon's heart, Sana cradled it.

Soft was the hand on Nayeon's jaw as Sana kissed her in the darkness of the gymnasium. Nayeon's hand found its way to Sana's nape, pulling her closer.

"Shit," said Nayeon in between breaths, "the janitor is right there."

"Stop me, then."

"No way."

**Author's Note:**

> sanayeon was a lot harder to write than I expected it to be. They're so much alike and while that has its own charm, it was difficult for them to generate their own conflict in the various prompts i tried to toss them into. But it was worth it!
> 
> thanks for finishing the fic! let me know what you think


End file.
